


Take a Moment

by LoveIsGone



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveIsGone/pseuds/LoveIsGone
Summary: Hyungwon just wants Hoseok to take a moment for himself once in a while.





	

Sometimes, when he couldn't sleep - which was a rarity - Hyungwon would look over the edge of his bed and sneak a peek at Hoseok, trying to see if the other were already sleeping or, possibly, still scrolling through several open windows on his laptop in the darkness of the quiet room. He would look, simply because he wanted to know if he would have some company during his moments of restlessness and neither sight he encountered would have been much of a surprise for him, if he was being honest. But he already knew that annoyance would bubble up in him if he were to see that Hoseok were still working, still trying to perfect whatever it was that would keep him up all night, bathed in the warm glow of a computer screen.

Tonight was one of those nights when he just couldn't sleep, feeling strangely jittery despite all the energy they had expended during the day for all of their recordings and dance rehearsals. Shifting on his mattress, he looked over the railing of the top bunk and to the lone mattress in the corner of the room where Hoseok slept. His hyung was bathed in a swath of cool moonlight from the window, blonde hair splayed out on his pillow like a halo, making his face look angelic in the ethereal glow.

Hyungwon was relieved to see that Hoseok was sleeping, knowing that the older had been putting in far too many hours into - well - everything.

Comeback schedule was shaping up to be brutal. Between the stages, rehearsals, fan meets, interviews and everything else in between, they were going to be running themselves ragged, again. Already there were more and more items being added to their schedule, appearances, competitions, anything their managers could get their hands on to try and propel them further. It was exciting and thrilling - they were thankful for all the efforts of their team - but it was also extremely exhausting as it stretched them thin.

And through it all, Hyungwon could see how much energy Hoseok was putting into it all, trying to keep up, trying to look positive for his dongsaengs and their leader. But, even with all of the good that the efforts produced, he could see the way Hoseok would slump in his seat when no one was looking, obviously tired, worn out. He could see the way the blonde would stare off as his eyelids became heavy and start to drift off. He could still hear the self criticism coming from the other's mouth - about how he'd no longer looked as good as he used to or how he could be better at executing his moves if he just practiced more than he already does.

It all seemed so absurd to him. It all seemed far too much.

Pulling his covers higher, Hyungwon closed his eyes and tried to let sleep envelope him, but his mind was still going, still thinking of Hoseok and how he wished his hyung would just take a moment to breathe, take a moment for himself and just relax.

-

There was a sharp gasp followed by a pained yelp that made Hyungwon step out of formation to look back at his members. Hoseok was on one knee, teeth gritted, one hand around his ankle indicating that he had managed to hurt himself. Hyungwon wanted to approach but Hyunwoo and Changkyun were already there, comforting hands on Hoseok's shoulders, their leader whispering words in the blonde's ear.

"I'm fine," Hoseok finally spoke, voice shaky, allowing himself to be slowly pulled up from the floor by the others. He experimentally placed a bit of weight on his right leg, looking less than satisfied as he tried to take a step forward.

"Hyung," Hyungwon couldn't stand it anymore as he rushed to Hoseok's side, one hand placed gently on the small of the older man's back, the other around his bicep, leading him toward the bench at the back of the practice room.

"Really, I'm alright," He was being stubborn, Hyungwon was sure of it, but Hoseok took a seat nonetheless, allowing the others to surround him, fussing over him, "I just landed wrong, that's all."

"I'm going to find our manager and see if he can get someone to give it a look," Kihyun was already headed toward the door, pulling Jooheon with him, probably intent on making the rapper look as well.

"Guys," Hoseok tried to protest, but no one was listening and Hyungwon found himself thankful that they weren't letting this slide with all that had previously happened with Minhyuk and Changkyun.

"Just shut up and sit still," Hyungwon said, leaning against the shorter man, trying to sound stern, but the only thing he sounded was concerned, worried.

The blonde had a pout on his lips, but didn't speak any further, even as Minhyuk sat on the floor and gingerly touched his ankle. Hyungwon watched as Minhyuk's slim fingers pulled off Hoseok's sneaker, followed by his sock, trying to see the extent of the damage. Hoseok's ankle was already looking a little red and swollen and he bit his lip when Minhyuk gently prodded at the area.

"We're going to need ice," Hyunwoo said, raking a hand through his hair, "I told you to be careful with that move."

"Sorry," Hoseok's voice was soft, his eyes cast down to his hands which were clasped firmly in his lap.

And Hyungwon hated how that apology tugged at his chest painfully, knowing that Hoseok'll be berating himself for days, if not weeks, because of this. It was just an accident and no one was to blame, but because Hyunwoo had brought up his previous caution, Hyungwon knew that Hoseok would feel as if he were hindering the band if he had to skip rehearsals for an injury he inflicted on himself.

"It doesn't look too bad," Minhyuk tried, giving his signature smile as he rubbed the blonde's knee soothingly, but Hoseok didn't even look up.

-

A very minor sprain. That's what the company doctor had said and it was such a relief to Hyungwon because that meant Hoseok would be able to be back at it as long as he gave himself at least a couple of days to rest and not put further strain on his ankle. By the time they were back at the dorm, Hoseok was already walking on his own, hardly even limping. It was looking like the shock of having sticking the landing wrong made it seem worse than it really was.

But Hyungwon's relief was short lived when he realized that his bedroom door was closed and the only person missing in the living room was Hoseok - which could only mean that the older man was holing himself up, possibly sulking over the entire incident and replaying every moment he could have done better. The realization made Hyungwon want to just barge in and pull his hyung out to join them, to drown out the negativity, so he could forget about where to place the blame, but he knew better than to do that.

"I'll talk to him later," Kihyun's voice pulled him back from his thoughts.

"What?" Hyungwon wasn't sure what to say.

"You know how he gets when stuff like this happens," the vocalist said with a sigh, running a hand through his pink hair, "I just hope he's not blaming himself for anything since we have to take it easy for a couple of days."

"Honestly, we probably need to have it easy."

"Yeah, but when's that stopped him from over thinking and over working?"

Hyungwon hated how much truth was in Kihyun's words.

-

Hyungwon threw an arm over his eyes, trying to block out the light flooding the room, when he heard the bedroom door open and then shut. He groaned and opened one eye to see who was disturbing him, especially when he was absolutely sure it was far too early for him to be getting up to do anything at all.

Already peeling off sweat soaked clothes, Hoseok looked up at him and gave him an apologetic smile, "Sorry."

"What time is it?" Hyungwon pushed himself up on one elbow, rubbing his eye with his free hand.

"Ten."

That meant the others had to be up and about by now, probably running errands or lazing around the dorm. Ten in the morning was practically considered late for them these days. But meeting their schedule wasn't what was on his mind - knowing that it was going to be a light day for them - as he sat up and kicked the covers off, shifting to allow his legs to dangle off the edge of the bunk.

"Where have you been?" Hyungwon was certain he would hate the answer.

"The gym."

He was right in his own assumption. He absolutely hated that answer, "How long have you been gone?"

"A couple of hours."

"You were supposed to be resting."

"I'm fine."

"Hyung."

Hyungwon wanted to argue, tell Hoseok he was being stupid for even thinking about going to the gym after the doctor specifically told him to ease up. But the blonde was already grabbing a towel and walking out of the bedroom, effectively avoiding any type of confrontation Hyungwon had been forming.

-

"Really?" Kihyun's eyes were full of judgement.

They were all collectively staring, Jooheon and Changkyun hiding their grins behind their hands as they looked at the getup their stylists had put Hoseok in. It was a sweatshirt made to match the rest of their stage outfit, but it was very much lacking in length as it showed off a good portion of Hoseok's midriff, pale skin becoming exposed every time he moved.

"Yah, stop looking at me like that!" Hoseok tried to shoo the others away from him, arms encircling his abdomen as he glared - looking embarrassed. That only sent the maknaes into a fit of giggles, which made Kihyun and Hyungwon collectively smack the two of them in the back of the head for being childish.

"At least, there's a jacket?" Minhyuk said, looking just as baffled as the others at the direction their stylists went in, as if the gratuitous amount of skin and the cropped turtleneck in the MV hadn't been bad enough.

"Besides, you look good," Hyunwoo added, placing a comforting hand on Hoseok's shoulder, "You always do."

The blonde made a face as he studied himself in the mirror, prodding at his stomach, "I need to go to the gym more."

And Hyungwon wished he could reach over and shake some sense into Hoseok, tell him to just take a moment and appreciate himself.

-

"You do look good, you know," Hyungwon said as he sat down next to Hoseok, finally having a moment alone with the other.

The blonde was drenched in sweat, blue tinted hair matted to his forehead, as he took a long drink from his water bottle, "What?"

"It doesn't matter what stupid get up they put you in," Hyungwon tried again, this time leaning closer to the older man, feeling the heat coming off of Hoseok, "You always look good."

And Hoseok smiled, looking suddenly shy, "Thanks, Hyungwonnie."

They sat together in the empty practice room, leaning against one another. It was comforting, almost like the old days, despite the fact that they had been pitted against one another before their debut. It felt good to have a quiet moment to themselves.

Hoseok's head was resting on his shoulder and he instinctively buried his fingers in soft, blonde strands, gently stroking, fingertips pressing into Hoseok's scalp, "You work yourself too hard, hyung."

The older man hummed, but Hyungwon couldn't tell if it was in agreement or not.

"Hey, I mean it," Hyungwon tried again.

"I know you do," Hoseok answered, voice soft, tired, "Everyone keeps saying the same thing."

"Maybe they have a point."

"Maybe."

"You need to take care of yourself better."

"I'll try."

"If you don't, we're just going to gang up on you."

Hoseok laughed that that, the sound bright and brilliant, his entire body shaking against Hyungwon's as he buried his face into the taller man's shoulder, "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Hyungwon moved his hand from the blonde's hair to his shoulder, pulling the other closer to him, liking the way that Hoseok relaxed against his touch.

"Then, I guess I'll really have to try, huh?" the older said, his voice showing the smile he had on his lips.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes and rested his cheek against the top of Hoseok's head, feeling the soft strands of hair tickling his skin. He heard Hoseok sigh and the sound, though soft, was better than any answer he could have gotten, because for a moment Hoseok actually seemed content.

He knew that in the morning, they'll go back to the way things always were. Their schedule will be grueling, people trying to lead them from one place to another, even as they tried to jam in more practice sessions and rehearsals. And Hoseok will most certainly work harder than he should, put more power into his moves, put more thought into his words, and try to be a pillar for his members.

In the morning, every thing will be routine again.

But for now, for just a moment, Hyungwon wanted to believe that Hoseok really meant it when he said he'd try to take care of himself more.

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow I found myself writing for this fandom and I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing. So. Many. Plot. Bunnies.


End file.
